A Maiko New Year's Eve
by Alabaster86
Summary: Two takes on how Mai and Zuko might celebrate the dawning of a new year.


A/N: Inspired by prompts for a Maiko week on dA.

**A Maiko New Year's Eve: Two Drabbles**

_**Fireworks aren't the only things Exploding**_

Every New Year's Eve, Mai and Zuko did the same thing. That changed when they had children, however. Instead of having a romantic evening on their balcony drinking wine and watching the fireworks explode over Capitol City, the magnificent splashes of colour painting the sky dramatically, they took their two young children, four and three, into the city itself to enjoy the festivities.

"Not quite the same, is it?" Mai remarked wryly as their little girl threw up into a bucket that a kind vendor had lent them.

"Sowwy, Mommy," the four year old said tearfully. "I ate too much candy. See."

She lifted her head and held out her hands, stuffed full of small bags snatched from vendor's tables.

"Did you take those?" Mai asked.

The girl, Atsuka, nodded, having the good sense to look ashamed.

"Come on then, sweetie," Zuko said, giving her dark haired head a rub. "You need to make some apologies."

The vendor gave Mai a damp cloth which she used to wipe Atsuka's face.

"Thank you," the Fire Lady said. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

Looking extremely pleased, the old man bowed.

"No inconvenience at all, my lady. I've got three of my own kids and seven grandchildren. Vomit becomes a part of life."

"I think you're right," Mai replied dryly. "We'll be on our way now."

Mai took her son's hand and they walked back with Zuko and Atsuka, waiting patiently as the girl said her 'sowwys' and Zuko paid for the stolen goods. Guards walked in front and behind, taking special care to watch the children.

"Do you understand that taking something from a store or a stall without paying is not the right thing to do?" Zuko asked the little girl, kneeling down and looking right into her golden eyes.

She nodded her head vigorously and wrapped her chubby arms around Zuko's neck.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her back. "You didn't know and now you do. And you won't make the same mistake again, right?"

"Right, Daddy," she replied.

Her voice was lighter now, happier and she looked to her mother for more approval.

"I'm proud of you," Mai said. "You made some great apologies and you meant every one of them."

"Yeah," Atsuka declared. "I did. Can Roku and I watch the play now?"

"Sure," Mai agreed.

The family continued on their way, strolling slowly and soaking up the excitement and anticipation that filled the crowds of people. They stopped in front of a small stage and watched characters from Fire Nation lore prance their way through a performance. The children loved it; they giggled and clapped through the entire thing and then watched it again.

"Do you miss our old New Year's Eves," Zuko leaned over and whispered in Mai's ear.

"I suppose but these are just as good; they're simply different and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Maybe we can celebrate ourselves, after the kids are in bed."

"Hmm," Mai pondered for a moment. "I think that's a great idea."

"I'm looking forward to it," the Fire Lord said seductively.

He swooped in for a quick kiss and then straightened up, resuming his dignified Fire Lord stance.

* * *

The massive fireworks display was over and both children slept peacefully in their beds. Zuko opened a bottle of wine and poured Mai a glass. They moved out onto their balcony and looked out over their city. The sound of revelers making their way home still pierced the night. Lights were blazing everywhere, giving Capitol City a magical look. It was lovely.

"So," Zuko asked, taking a sip from his glass. "I'd say we had a good year, wouldn't you?"

"One of our best," Mai smiled. "I have a lot of good memories."

"Yeah, so do I," he agreed.

They finished their wine in silence and then had another two glasses each. Leaning their elbows on the balcony's edge, they looked down at the well maintained grounds below. The palace, for all its huge size and for all its plethora of suffocating reds, was their home, a home they adored, a home where their children were born. _It_ was lovely too.

"Come on," Zuko said and led Mai back into their bedroom.

He wasn't a drinker and neither was Mai. Three glasses of strong wine hit him ridiculously hard and sent his mind spinning. All he could think about was how gorgeous his wife looked and how badly he wanted her in bed, underneath him, as full of desire as_ he_ was.

He pawed ungracefully at her robes. Smirking she removed them quickly and lay on the bed waiting for him to join her.

"Are you having trouble with that knot?" she giggled, the wine affecting her a bit too.

"Grrr, oh damn" the Fire Lord growled.

He stopped fighting the sash and burned it off instead, Mai laughing into a pillow at the sight. Zuko yanked off the rest of his clothes and then pounced on the bed, leaping on Mai like an animal after its prey. He savaged her neck, kissing and biting hard enough to leave marks and then moved down to her breasts, performing the same actions there. Playful became intense very quickly.

Zuko pried Mai's legs apart, slipping his fingers into her slippery wetness. He moved them in and out, in and out, his pace becoming frantic. Mai grabbed tightly onto Zuko's hair, using him for stability, trying to hang on as long as she could before giving in to the intense wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. When he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue instead, Mai lost it. She writhed and twisted, moaning wantonly until the pulsing of her nerves stopped.

Without waiting, Zuko slammed his hardness into her. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue inside. Mai felt herself building again. Agni, it never took much. All Zuko needed to do was look at her a certain way, touch her in a certain place and her body began to quiver with anticipation.

She grabbed hold of his firm bottom and pulled him in to her, increasing the power of Zuko's thrusts. He was grunting now, an animalistic sound that excited Mai even more.

"Agni, Zuko," she cried as he finally came.

She could feel his muscles trembling beneath his skin and the thin film of sweat that coated it. She rubbed Zuko's back, his perspiration slicking her fingers and then pushed up into him. She tightened around him and the wave of pleasure returned even stronger this time. She came down gradually, allowing her body to relax in increments until finally she was calm. Zuko kissed her; everything was slow and languorous now, the heat of their passion sated for the time being.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear, warm breath tickling her. "Happy New Year, Mai."

"It's off to an amazing start," she quipped and kissed him back.

* * *

**Their own Tradition**

On the eve of the New Year, the Fire Nation celebrated like at no other time. The Fire Festival, which was all about taking joy in their natural element, was boisterous and loud, filled with games and crazy, experimental food, colourful displays, theatrical productions and friendly contests. The New Year's festival was contemplative and quiet, with family gatherings, traditional food and good drink.

Mai and Zuko sometimes spent it with family and sometimes on their own, but every year, no matter what, they sat alone in their garden at midnight, looked back on a year in their lives and on a year in the life of their nation. It was a time for quiet talk and good memories. It was a time for silent thought and painful memories too. But more than anything, it was a time to sit together, hand in hand, Mai's head resting comfortably on her husband's shoulder, and just be; they were individuals, yes, but their love was such that together they made something far greater than they could ever be apart.

As the gong sounded twelve times, letting the people of the Fire Nation know that they could start all over again, set new goals, try to make things right with family and friends, strive harder, Zuko stood up and held out his hand for Mai. She took it with a smile and they walked together down the path to the fountain, the place where their love began.

A small amount of fireworks was set in a bed of sand waiting for Zuko to light them. He looked to Mai and she nodded. With that movement of his hand, as natural as breathing, he ignited them, one after the other and then stood back as they exploded in a cacophony of sound, their bright colours spreading through the sky like sparks from a fire. The reds and greens and purples were reflected back in their eyes as they watched. Zuko looked over at Mai and smiled, enjoying the rare expression of genuine delight on her beautiful face.

When the fireworks finished and the night was silent again, the Fire Lord cupped the Fire Lady's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"It was a great year," he whispered.

"It was," Mai agreed. "So, same time _this _year?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Zuko replied and kissed her again.


End file.
